Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - 27 Parts - Dcolemanh's Version.
This is Super Thomas Galaxy for Nintendo Wii, the twenty sixth installment of Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version, with all 27 parts. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Henry as Luigi * Peter Sam as Yoshi * Emily as Princess Peach * Mavis as Princess Daisy * Edward as Toad * James as Wario * Devious Diesel as Waluigi * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Truck as Koopa Troopa * Bill as Larry Koopa * Ben as King Koopa * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Rheneas as Baby Yoshi * Lady as Baby Peach * Duncan as Bowser Jr * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Toby as Diddy Kong * Duck as Toadsworth * Stepney as Oogtar * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 1 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 2 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 3 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 4 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 5 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 6 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 7 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 8 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 9 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 10 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 11 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 12 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 13 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 14 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 15 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 16 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 17 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 18 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 19 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 20 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 21 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 22 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 23 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 24 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 25 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 26 *Dcolemanh's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) Part 27 Category:Dcolemanh Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Video Games Spoofs Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Video Games Spoof Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Movie Spoof